


Boku no x Hunter x Academia

by lmaothatsucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Imagine reading most bnha x hunter hunter fanfics in a day, Multi, What Have I Done, couldnt be me, how do people put so many tags without getting tired, oh yeah btw I might continue my other work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaothatsucks/pseuds/lmaothatsucks
Summary: **ARCHIVE WARNINGS (and Ratings) MIGHT CHANGE**As Bisky, Killua, and Gon were about to spar to testing how much the previous training worked, they were suddenly pulled into this huge circular portal, knocking them out and throwing them into a strange school, where multiple teenagers were staring at them.SPOILERS FOR BOTH MHA AND HXH
Relationships: idfk man., might have no ships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Boku no x Hunter x Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, about that “not updating any stories on here anymore”?
> 
> I lied.

It’s been a while since I’ve seen this screen.

It was one year after Killua and Gon departed. They had coincidentally met again while on their way to meet Biscuit, their teacher. Killua was skeptical it was some sort of cheap set up, who would “accidentally” call their students at the same time for them to meet again? Anyways, both of the 15 year olds surprised when they met again. They stared at each other in silence for at least 2 minutes before Gon made the first move. 

“Hey, Killua! It’s been a long time since we’ve been together in the same room, yeah?” Gon rubbed the back of his head, smiling more than he has from the past year.

Gon was still in some HORRIBLY fashioned clothes, which was an eyesore to look at. Gon has a light green shirt that still had some dirt sticking onto it. He has some light red shorts (why is he still sticking to the red-green color scheme???) and the SAME MOTHERFUCKING BOOTS.

Killua, however, was wearing quite the opposite. His usual blue turtleneck (or some people call it sweater) and white shirt was gone. (Like Gon’s dad) He was wearing a dark grey sweater with a hood, and black, fingerless, gloves. The hood was not pulled over his head, and the size was just right. Killua had some jean shorts on (or whatever you call them), which, he says, matches with everything. And, honestly, it isn’t false.

Killua still stood in disbelief. What had happened? Why was he here? Why was he acting like they’ve just seen each other just yesterday? It’s been a year for Christ’s sake! Without thinking, Killua hugged him. “Stupid! It’s been almost two years and that’s all you can say?” Killua held back his tears, careful not to let his “emotional training” go to waste. Gon hugged him back, smiling because his best friend didn’t change much. Emotionally? Probably. Physically? We’ll see.

ｌａｔｅｒ

“Alright! I want to see how powerful you guys have become, because certainly you’ve trained during your break, haven’t you?” Bisky started, sitting how the dry ground. Both of the two nodded their heads, even plastering a small smile on one of their faces. “Good, I don’t want to train you on stuff you should’ve known a long time ago.” Biscuit cracked her knuckles before holding up a finger. “12!” Both of them answered. “Very well. Much quicker than last time we’ve met. You guys really have been training.” 

“Time for a spar!” The two boys were 6 meters apart from each other, ready to fight. But that’s when the unexpected happened. A circular portal, which looked like a black hole but more purple, suddenly appeared. It wasn’t uncommon in their world, no, but it was still weird. Who was in there? And why is it in the middle of nowhere? But as soon as they noticed it, it started sucking them in. 

And that’s how they ended up in UA, where everybody’s eyes suddenly turned to them.

— — — — 

They were doing their usual writing work, each paper matched to an individual student, depending on their grades in the beginning written exam. You know, the one test that shows your intelligence in the beginning exams? Yeah, that one. Just as the timer went out, a big and mysterious portal came out of nowhere. Aizawa, alarmed by this, immediately stood up while the other students panicked. It was just two days after they first came here, and there was already a villain attack. Except, that’s what they thought it was. Two boys came out, one is oddly pale, with white hair to match. The other had a weird-looking hairstyle, and had black hair. (were those green highlights?) The last one was a girl who looked like she was 10. She had a blonde ponytail and a weirdly big dress. Who were they, and how did they get past the security?

The presumably villains stood up and took a look around the classroom. The pale one mumbled something into the black-haired one’s ear, and he nodded. The blonde one dusted off her clothes and stayed silent. Aizawa then attempted to wrap his cloth around all three “villains”. The girl, who we all underestimated, actually caught the other end of the cloth, and we all gasped dramatically. It wasn’t everyday you’d see a teenager actually get a hold of Aizawa’s capture weapon. (toga: hi) The girl simply let go of the clothes and crossed her arms before saying, “Seriously, you guys must be horrifyingly slow. Assuming that black haired man was the teacher, then you guys must all be weak.” She pouted, her foot tapping on the ground.

The pale boy laughed, “Yeah, even I wasn’t that slow!” The green boy smacked the top of his head with an angry face. “Don’t be so rude, Killua!” The pale one rolled his eyes in annoyance, though it didn’t seem that either of them were actually mad at each other. The blonde girl shook her head, as if she was pitying the two. “You guys don’t look like villains...” Mr. Aizawa’s guard seemed to be lowered, but not completely gone. Everybody was confused, they didn’t know what to do in this situation.


End file.
